InuYasha (English)
InuYasha (Inuyasha) - appears in anime / manga, a half-demon who had inherited Tetsusaiga and abilities from his father, Lord of the Dogs. Main attribute - Strength. Artifact of the character - Iron-Breaking Fang (Tetsusaiga), Tessaiga, a sword that was forged from his father's fang. This sword can destroy nearly 100 demons in 1 cast (Wound of the Wind). In the usual form looks like a not acute and jagged katana. With properly usage, it will become a big scimitar-like sword. It only can be used while Inuyasha is in semi-demons or half-human form. Tessaiga's ability is to absorb Yoki (Demonic energy), and destroy its opponent. Later in the story, Tessaiga was broke by Goshinki in 2 pieces. Tetsusaiga was sent to repair but it became much heavier for Inuyasha and could not perform well in the battle with Ryukotsusei. He learned to use (Burst Flow Wave) that created by tremendous demon energy vortices. Later, Tessaiga became more powerful and filled with blood. Demon who can create barriers (was destroyed by a wave containing the demon power-bat), have the form became (Red Tessaiga), and was able to break through the Naraku's barrier (after he was reinforced). Next Tessaiga was given technique of demon Hosenki - Kongosoha. Kongosoha was strong enough to break through any barrier Naraku. Further capacity was obtained after the destruction of the sword of (Dakki). Scaled Tessaiga (Dragon Scaled Tessaiga), which absorbs attacks from enemy and relegates it to Inuyasha, replenish his energy. Also see "demonic vortex," a hit in that is capable of destroying any demon, but need to practice it for a long time (you first need to see a whirlwind, and then have to hit it). Tessaiga gained the ability (Meido Zangetsuha). The technique was obtained in the battle Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, when Tessaiga broke Tenseiga, giving the full diameter of (Meido Zangetsuha). Function of Inuyasha's artifact in the map - Fight of Characters: +100 Strength +5% chance of drawing the enemy tag. The labeled target increases physical damage done by 50% on a target for 5 seconds. Skills in the map - Fight of Characters: V - Demonic form In anime / manga - Inuyasha unleashes the demon blood automatically when Inuyasha is on the verge of death, and not holding Tessaiga. In the map - It is learned automatically when Inuyasha reaches hero level 10. Gives a bonus chance to release Hijin Kesso with damage, increase attack speed, and can automatically turn on when his health is 10% or below of maximum health. Increases movement speed to the maximum. Description below is "Skill level - to cast Hijin Kesso, damage, lasting, cooldown" 1 - 20%, + 0.5 x Agility, seconds, seconds Q - Iron reaver Soul stealer, Sankon Tesso. In anime / manga - Iron reaver Soul stealer, In the map - Forays into an area with a scope range up to 600, causing damage and stuns enemies in the area for seconds It has 5 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage of effect, cooldown" 1 - 150 150, seconds 2 - 300 175, seconds 3 - 450 200, seconds 4 - 600 225, seconds 5 - 750 250, seconds W - Wound of the Wind, Kaze no kizu In anime / manga - Strikes and deals in a place where yoki and wind collided together, forming a twist, hits air waves with enormous power. In the map - Inuyasha releases a fan-like attack, built by 4 diverging waves, constant casting range of 500 and width of 450. It has 5 levels, description below is "Skill level - of a wave, cooldown" 1 - 100, sec 2 - 175, sec 3 - 250, sec 4 - 325, sec 5 - 500, sec E - Burst Flow Wave, Bakuryuuha In the anime / manga - Attack uses the power of the demonic energy plus technique of Wound the Wind for the application of a powerful blow to the enemy. Opponent's demonic energy must be greater than Inuyasha to do the trick, but some opponents does not work for some reason (for example: Naraku.) In the map - It has casting range of 1500 and width of 200, deals damage. It has 3 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown" 1 - 1000, seconds 2 - 2000, seconds 3 - 3000, seconds R - Diamond Shards Blast, Kongosoha In anime / manga - Tessaiga, Inuyasha's sword is covered with a layer of shards, which is shaken in a swarm of enemy with innumerable diamond copies. In the map - It is casted with constant length of 2700 and width of 1000, causing plenty of damage. It has 3 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown" 1 - 4000, seconds 2 - 5000, seconds 3 - 6000, seconds T - Dark Path Waning Moon Wave, Meidou Zangetsuha In anime / manga - A wave which is about 50 feet in diameter that sends enemies straight to the Hell. In the map - A big sphere approximately 500 area, which moves a constant distance 2000, and does damage x level of skill each cycle, the number of cycles is 50. Also, enemies sucked by the sphere will get hurt. All incoming enemies in the sphere takes varies amount of damage. It has 3 levels, description below is "Skill level - interval, cooldown, percentage taken by enemy" 1 - seconds, seconds, 50% 2 - seconds, seconds, 100% 3 - seconds, seconds, 150%